


The Borgia Dilemma.

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All aboard the hell train, Anal Sex, ChooChoo, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, brief mention of drug use, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We shouldn't” Mycroft sighed, the same excuse he had used since the beginning.</p><p>“Why not?” Sherlock asked, his hand slipping down the front of Mycroft's pyjamas to stroke his already half-hard shaft.</p><p>“It's not right… you should meet someone else. Settle down… start a family” Mycroft groaned, closing his eyes and attempting to focus his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgia Dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the Borgias again and watched the episode 'Siblings' where *spoiler alert* two siblings have sex. One of them says 'Only a Borgia, it seems, can truly love a Borgia' and then this little thing wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.
> 
> Not beta'd as my usual amazing beta is probably asleep and I don't want to wake her up.
> 
> Seriously, guys, I'll probably delete this soon so read it whilst you can. 
> 
> Comment? Please? Tell me I'm not alone in going to hell.

It wasn't often that they needed to do this; when stresses of their lives increased to an almost fever and both men were overwhelmed and tired of the murders and the politics of the world. It had been this way since Sherlock had turned 18 and had had his first ever overdose of cocaine and heroin. Mycroft had been at his bedside, his eyes red-rimmed and his knuckles cracked from gripping the metal rail of Sherlock's hospital bed.

Mycroft had promised Sherlock anything, if he got better, if he got clean then Sherlock could have anything he desired.

Sherlock only desired his brother. After a short stint in rehab, he had returned to the Holmes manor and immediately called in the promise. Mycroft had fought against it, he always did, even now some twenty years later but he quickly stopped when Sherlock threw himself at his brother, their lips meeting for a frenzied and passionate kiss which bruised both men's lips and had them burning inside.

The encounter was quick and perfect, Sherlock threw onto the bed and ravished by his older brother who sucked and caressed him to completion with a gruff groan and a stiffening of his long, colt-like legs. Mycroft had straddled his brother's hips, holding him down as he stripped his own cock, tugging and pulling without finesse until he climaxed in thick, white lines across Sherlock's torso.

Their strange relationship had continued, when Sherlock went to university and met Victor Trevor who abused and hurt the younger man, Mycroft had gotten involved. His scary government persona already in place and extremely effective had caused Victor to flee to America and allowed Sherlock to stay at Mycroft's townhouse in London.

That night in bed, Mycroft had been reading when the door was opened and Sherlock slipped in, quietly and tensely and very, very naked, he had climbed into Mycroft's bed and began stroking along the pale skin of Mycroft's chest, toying with the few strands of auburn hair.

“We shouldn't” Mycroft sighed, the same excuse he had used since the beginning.

“Why not?” Sherlock asked, his hand slipping down the front of Mycroft's pyjamas to stroke his already half-hard shaft.

“It's not right… you should meet someone else. Settle down… start a family” Mycroft groaned, closing his eyes and attempting to focus his mind.

Sherlock scoffed, taking the book from Mycroft's hand and letting it drop to the floor with a thunk. Mycroft frowned, without any heat and turned to face his brother “You're intolerable”

“And you're a prude” Sherlock laughed “You still wear pyjamas to bed”

“Of course” Mycroft scoffed, lying on his back with an arm behind his head as Sherlock moved to straddle him, his naked arse against the fabric of the bottoms covering Mycroft's lower half. Sherlock lifted himself, tugging on Mycroft's pants until they were mid-thigh and then sat down, pushing himself against Mycroft's erection until it slipped inside him with a slick sound.

“You… prepared” Mycroft hissed, his eyes closing as tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock.

“Of course” Sherlock responded, rolling his hips and letting his hands fall to Mycroft's chest to steady himself as he rocked.

Neither man spoke as they took their pleasure, Mycroft thrusting up whilst Sherlock pressed down in an attempt to press against his prostate again and again. Mycroft moved his hand to tug on Sherlock's prick only to be slapped away as Sherlock lifted himself to his feet and bounced freely on his brothers cock, again and again, harder and faster as his cock bounced and sprayed precum against Mycroft's stomach and into his public hair.

“Sherlock” he warned, his hand moving to Sherlock's waist to hold him steady as he pistoned his hips up and down, chasing his climax.

Sherlock froze, groaned and then his eyes rolled into his head as he came unassisted. Semen splattered up Mycroft's stomach as Sherlock growled and let his head fall back as Mycroft gave a final tense thrust before heat bloomed inside Sherlock and Mycroft was coming with a snarl.

The younger man rolled off, lying beside his brother and placing a hand across Mycroft's torso to rub his essence into the skin.

“It's illegal” Mycroft whispered, his eyes closing so not to give away any hint of sentiment to his observant brother.

“I know” Sherlock sighed, his voice quiet and mellow after his orgasm “But only a Holmes, it seems, can truly love a Holmes.”


End file.
